Goku vs Vegeta
by Team Infinity Ultimate X
Summary: Goku and Vegeta face off for whose dominant.
1. The Choice

**GP: YES, YES I OWN DRAGON BAL Z!**

***wakes up* What an awesome dream, wait what am I doing here? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!**

***gets slapped by Vegeta***

**Vegeta: I'm tired of waking you up weak human.**

**GP: Ha, Ha I don't own DBZ *frowns in frustration***

Goku/Kakarott vs. Vegeta/wait it's only Vegeta

Ah, the peacefulness of the 439 mountain area… "BRREEEAAAAKKKFAAASSST!" sigh it never lasts.

"Morning Vegeta." said a now happy Goku.

"Humph." Was his only response, as he couldn't stay home to train. 'Why do I have to be here? I just want to stay home and fantasize about ripping off Kakarott's…' Vegeta's happy thoughts were interrupted by two blurs coming and tackling the two men, a.k.a. Goten and Trunks.

"Hey there you two," Goku said "We were just about to start our competition."

"What do you mean?" Goten and Trunks asked in perfect synchronization.

"Well Vegeta, and I are going to see who is the best ever," Goku told the two children "By racing, running, sparring, training, and, most importantly, eating!"

"Can we play?" they asked in synchronization.

"Well Kakarott I'm in on seeing who has the best family. What about you?" Vegeta stated tonelessly.

'Well…

**GP: Okay first chapter and real story ever.**

**Vegeta: I'm not impressed.**

**GP: Do you want me to make **_**Hercule**_** join and make him win against **_**you**_**?**

**Vegeta: I mean woohoo yeah whatever.**

**GP: Review OR ELSE (my favorite statement).**


	2. The Obstacle Course

**GP: Hello my fellow readers, how are you this lovely morning/ afternoon/ evening?**

**Vegeta: The brat is crazy, don't say anything to him!**

**GP: I'm not crazy I'm just less sane then everybody else.**

**Vegeta: Told you. The brat doesn't own DBZ.**

**GP: Or do I?**

**Everyone: NO!**

" Well… okay Vegeta they can join us." Goku said. "Hooray!" the chibis cried out.

**THE FIRST EVENT 3 LEGGED RACE**

"KAKAROTT 3 legged races are for INCOMPETENT BAKAS!" Vegeta yelled at him. "I will not be involved in this!"

"Okay how about *gasp* an obstacle course!" Goku suggested.

"Fine." Vegeta grumbled.

**3 Hours Later**

"Ready?" Goku said.

"Set?" Trunks said.

"Go!" Goten cried.

All 4 of them took off. Vegeta and Trunks went together while Goku and Goten went together. All 4 came to the first obstacle. A genetically engineered flying. "FRYING PAN!" they all screamed in terror. They all split up and fell on a different path. "Well this sucks." Vegeta said to no one in particular. I guess the others split at the 5 way intersection.

**MEANWHILE WITH THE CHIBIS**

"Trunks?" Goten said.

"Yeah Goten?" Trunks replied.

"That was mortifying." Goten said.

"I know… Hey look the first obstacle er I mean second!" Trunks cried out. "It says you bakas it's a trap!"

"What does that mean?" Goten asked naïve as always.

"You baka it's a tr- AAAAAAGGGHHHH!" Trunks never completed his sentence as he fell down a trap door.

"Uh Oh." Goten said. He then ran away screaming.

**WITH GOKU**

"I'm starving!" he said while his stomach rumbled. "Hey a note." He looked at the note. "Hmmmm." I don't know how to read. He thought. "Oh well."

**WITH VEGETA**

"Well will you look at that," Vegeta said while looking at the note. "It says the finish is that way. That's convenient." Vegeta made it out. Soon followed by Trunks then Goten. "Where's Kakarott?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know." both chibis said.

"PLEASE SPARE ME FRYING PANS!" Goku yelled. He came out of the clearing 4 frying pans following.

"RUUUNNNN!" Vegeta Yelled and they all ran away.

**GP: End transmission**

**Vegeta: What was that!**

**GP: Well Kakarott probably can't read so he would go whichever way, Goten got out by sheer luck, Trunks was smart enough to fly out of the hole, and you just went the right way.**

**Vegeta: So what?**

**GP: Just informing everyone, BTW Breifs family: 1**

**Son family: 0**

**Vegeta: Review**

**GP: I might add more people so tell me if I should just say who you want in and it may happen.**


	3. Ratchet Deadlock

**GKM: I have changed my pen name. Hooray!**

**Goten: So how do you change pen's name?**

**GKM: No I changed my fake name.**

**Goten: You have a fake name!**

**GKM: No not exact… never mind.**

**Goten: Gohan the Keyblade Master does not own that thing. I think it's called DBZ**

"Alright Kakarott. What's the next petty sport?" Vegeta asked in an annoyed tone, a scowl on his face.

"Oh well… I was kinda hoping you had an idea." Goku replied with a son grin TM. "I ran all out of ideas." He said.

Vegeta face palmed. "Okay. BRATS! Think up an idiotic human sport I can defeat Kakarott in!" Vegeta commanded.

"EATING!" they both yelled.

"Okaaaaay… anything else?"

"VIDEO GAMES!"

"Sure, why not? I'm game Kakarott." Vegeta told them.

"Okay!" Goku replied.

**AT CAPSULE CORPERATION**

"Ready? Set?" Goku counted. "What comes next?"

"GO!" the chibis yelled.

**2 HOURS LATER**

"Why can't I get this right!" Goku mumbled.

"Uh… the controller is upside down." Trunks told him.

"Ooooohhh." Goku realized.

**48 HOURS LATER**

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Vegeta yelled. "WHO FIRED THE HARBRINGER AT ME!" he asked.

"Oops I thought it was Trunks' character." Goku replied with a son grin TM, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry Vegeta." Goku said.

"Anyways TAKE THIS KAKAROTT!" Vegeta said getting his revenge.

"Not the Arbiter!" Goku yelled.

**10 DAYS LATER!**

"HA! I got a point!" Goku said.

"Me too dad!" Goten yelled. "And at 3…2…1!"

"WE WIN!" Goku and Goten yelled.

"NOOOOOO!" the Briefs yelled.

An audible grumble was heard (A/N more like earth quake :P)

"I'm starving!" everyone groaned.

**GKM: Now it's a tie.**

**Vegeta: WHO. KILLED. ME!**

**Goten: I did!**

**GKM: RUN GOTEN RUN! No wait. DUCK!**

**Vegeta: FINAL!**

**Goten: Duck? Where?**

**Vegeta: FLAAASH! *obliterates Goten***

**GKM: Thank you for revi-**

**Chi-Chi: I'M GOING TO SHOVE THIS FRYING PAN UP YOUR-**

**GKM: Thanks for reiviewing: Cara2012, and Bonus Kun.**

** I …...I…I…I…V**


End file.
